


Classical Music

by girlthxtyoulove



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlthxtyoulove/pseuds/girlthxtyoulove
Summary: Harry walked in on Draco, half naked, eating cake, listening to classical music and no doubt hating everyone.{pure smut}





	Classical Music

**Author's Note:**

> my first Drarry fanfic on AO3, wish me luck!

Harry walked in on Draco, half naked, eating cake, listening to classical music and no doubt hating everyone.  
  With a sigh Harry came up behind Draco wrapping his hands round Draco's stomach, Draco turned around and grabbed Harry’s face, pulling his face towards his and kissing him rather aggressively.  Harry responded back almost instantly like he always does, his hands already gripping tight at Draco’s waist and pulling him closer.  
  Draco could already feel the bulge from Harry’s pants pressing hard against his stomach, the anticipation for what is going to happen drives through Draco in fast hot waves.  
  “Bedroom,” Harry moans out, ducking his head down and latching his lips roughly against Draco's throat.  
  Draco however pushed back on Harry, crowding him into the counter behind them and worked at getting Harry’s clothes off.  As Harry started unbuttoning his shirt, Draco was working at Harry’s belt, pulling it from his jeans before working on his jeans.  
  A smirk formed on Draco's lips when he heard the small whine come from Harry, his cheeks painting red.  Finally, Draco manages to get Harry free of his jeans and pants, tugging harshly on them to get them down, however, Harry has a different idea and slips his hands down to cup at Draco's bum, pulling on him and smiling when he gets his way with Draco jumping up and going to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist and holding on tight around his neck.  
  “Fuck Draco – fuck.” Harry groans.  He attempts to walk for the bedroom, but instead nearly tripping over his own pants around his ankles and which had Draco dropping down, his arms still wrapped around Harry’s neck.  
  Draco let out a giggle as Harry nearly fell over.  
  “Table Harry, get on the table.”  
  Harry grinned at Draco's request.  He climbed onto the table, sitting up and reaching for Draco and pulling the smaller boy onto his lap. Draco attached their lips once again, biting at Harry’s lips – tugging and pulling before letting go and pushing on the younger boy’s shoulders.  
  Rutting his hips, Draco began to strip, pulling his shirt over his head before falling forward, digging his hips roughly into Harry’s, and peeling a high moan from his husband.  
  “Fuck Harry---” Draco gasped at the feeling of both his and Harry’s bare dicks rubbing against each other.  
  “---I need it Harry, need you inside me.”  
  Harry nodded from below Draco, his hands slipping behind Draco and down the boy’s hole.  Draco gapped at the sensation that ran through him, fucking back into the finger.  
  “Harry, w-we need stuff…”  
  Harry nodded in understanding, reaching with his free hand to the basket with plastic fruit on the table and under the small cloth.  Beneath it all, Harry presented Draco with a packet of lube which had Draco sitting back with a look of astonishment on his face.  
  Draco grinned, his cheeks heating up at the mere thought that Harry was prepared for this shit.  
  Harry laughed, “Just weighing my options Dray.”  He grinned.  
  Draco rolled his eyes and snatched the packet of lube from Harry’s hands, ripping it open before squeezing enough out and taking a hold of Harry’s cock.  
  Soon enough, Draco was reaching behind him, slicking up his hole before positioning Harry’s throbbing cock and easing himself in.  
  The grip Harry had on Draco's hips were for sure going to leave bruises which only had Draco rocking himself faster on Harry’s cock.  
  “Fuck, I love you.”  Harry moaned through a kiss.  
  Draco smiled, his hands resting soft against Harry’s chest. “I really fucking l-love you too.”


End file.
